


pain

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Self-Harm, Spoilers for what happened during Aogiri lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>nothing really hurts, honestly.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	pain

he claws at his own skin  
leaving red marks  
all over pale canvas  
all over himself

it wasn’t anything intentional  
no  
of course not  
why would he intentionally  
hurt himself so  
it was something  
that came automatically  
like a bad habit  
that refuses to leave

'sides  
it wasn’t  
as if it was hurting him  
it was just  
like an ant’s bite  
little prickly itches  
as he shreds  
his back  
into pieces  
as crimson  
dyes his  
sheets

it didn’t hurt  
it never hurt  
not after  
 _that_  incident anyway.


End file.
